Kurt Puckerman dance choreographer
by Geekygirl669
Summary: part one in a series called Kurt and Noah Puckerman. what happened when Noah's show choir need a choreographer.
1. Chapter 1

"Mr Puckerman no offence but we need a professional dance instructor if we want to win." Chloe, one of Noah's glee club members, told him one day during pactice.

"What's wrong with my dance moves?" Noah asked sounding kind of offended.

"Nothing I just don't think there as good as the rest of the clubs." Daniel said.

"We need some one professional to teach use then we have the best chance of winning and we need to win." Katie said. Noah smiled at this becouse Katie really reminded him of Rachel.

"and who do you suggest I get?" Noah asked curiously.

"It would be amazing if you could get Kurt Hummel. But he's hardly ever seen in public. And he's probably really busy choreographing some big broadway performance or something. So he's a no, but I would of been amazing it that happened." Sophie said with a smile.

"Who's Kurt Hummel?" Toney asked confused.

"Only like the best broadway choriogepher of like the last ten years." Leela gushed.

"He's amazing. But he's hardly ever seen in public. He has a family and he dosent want them growing up in the spotlight." Katie said an amazed smile on her face.

"Well I don't think I'll be able to get you guys Kurt Hummel but I'll see what I can do." Noah said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks mr Puckerman." Chloe said. "Now can we get back to practising please."

"Of cause." Noah said before carrying on that after noons glee club.

"I'm home." Noah shouted as he walked through the front door.

"Daddy." Three years old Ava shouted as she ran towards her dad.

"Hey princess." Noah said as he bent down and picked Ava up. "What you been up to Today?" Noah asked Ava as he started to walk towards the kitchen were he know Kurt was cocking dinner.

"Dada took me to the park." Ava said with a huge smile on her face.

"You have fun?" Noah asks as he walked into the kitchen.

"So much." Ava said hugging Noah tighter.

"You good for Dada?" Noah asked looking over Ava's shoulder and smiling at Kurt.

"She was okay. Played up a bit when w head to leave but that was it." Kurt said with a smile. "How was your day?"

"It was good a bit stressful but good." Noah said as he put Ava down on the floor. Before walking over to Kurt and giving him a quick kiss. "You need any help?"

"No I'm good." Kurt said walking back over to the oven as Ava walked back over to Noah. "Daddy can we play with my dolls?" She asked giving Noah her best puppy dog eyes.

"I can't right now but I'll play with you after dinner how does that sound?" Noah said kneeling down.

"But who so I play with?" Ava asked with a pout.

"Go and ask your sister if she can play with you." Noah told her.

"Fine." Ava said before storming out of the kitchen and upstairs to her sisters room.

"Hey Kurt can you do something for me?" Noah asked as he walked up to Kurt.

"What?" Kurt asked as Noah slid his arms round Kurt's waist.

"I need you I come in and choreographer for my glee club. Most of them love you and it would be so cool if you came in to teach them some dance." Noah said a hopeful tone to his voice.

"Yeah if I can come in I definitely will. But I'll have to see if I can get a babysitter for Ava and Alfie and if I can I will come in." Kurt told Noah.

"Thanks so much babe." Noah Said as he started kissing Kurt's neck.

"stop that I need to cook." Kurt said pushing Noah back a bit.

"Sure thing babe." Noah said as he stopped kissing Kurt's neck. "I have some papers to grade but I should be done by the time dinners ready." Noah said as removed him self form Kurt and walked towards the door.

"You Bette be." Kurt said as Noah left the rooms.

Noah was done by the dinner time and they had a nice family dinner.


	2. Chapter 2- one week later

Chapter Text

Kurt started down at the stick in his hands a small smile on his face. He was pregnant, he and Noah were going to have another baby.

Kurt smiled before putting the stick on his back pocket making sure it was covered up by his top and walking over to Noah's office.

"I can't come and teach your glee club some dance moves." Kurt said as he walked into the room.

"Why'd that babe." Noah said with a frown as he turned around to face Kurt.

"Because I'm pregnant." Kurt said as he pulled the pregnancy test out of his pocket.

"Your pregnant?" Noah asked shocked.

"Yeah. We're going to have another baby Noah." Kurt said a big smile on his face.

"Your pregnant." Noah said as he walked over to Kurt and hugged his a huge smile on his face. "I can't believe it." Noah said into Kurt's neck.

"I know but it's happening and I couldn't be happier." Kurt said pulling back from the hug slightly to see Noah's face.

"Good because I'm really happy that your pregnant again, that we're going to have another baby." Noah said before leaning in and kissing Kurt.

They reluctantly pulled apart when they heard crying form the baby monitor in Kurt's pocket. "I'll get." Kurt said pulling away from Noah.

Kurt walks up stairs and into his sons room quietly and over to the crib. Kurt bent down and grabbed Alfie. Rocking him back and fourth as he son slowly stoped crying in his dads arms.

Kurt walked over to the changing table and changed Alfie before walking down stairs with his now fully awake son.

"You going to be a bit brother soon." Kurt said to his son as he seat down on the sofa in the living room.

"Dada." Alfie said.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked.

"Hungry." Alfie said as he stood up on Kurt's knees.

"Okay baby boy." Kurt said placing Alfie on the sofa. "I'll get you food you wait here." Kurt said turning the TV on know it would keep his son occupied while he got food.

Kurt walked into the kitchen thinking about the new baby and how his baby boy was going to be two in just a month. It seemd like time was going so fast.

Kurt crabbed Alfie some rice cakes before walking into the living room and giving the to his son.

The rest of the day went like every other day in the Puckerman house hold. Amelia begging picked up form her friends at two and Ava from her friends at three.

It took a bit longer to get them all to bed that night but by 10 Kurt and Noah were laying in there bed.

"Sorry I can't help the glee club." Kurt said as he snuggled into his husbands side.

"It's okay I can always teach them I've picked up some moves over the years being married to you and all." Noah told Kurt as he placed a hand on Kurt's flat stomach.

"I'll help out next year." Kurt said placing a hand on top of Noah's.

"You don't have to babe." Noah said.

"I know but I want to. I was thinking while I'm pregnant to start that fashion line I always wanted to start." Kurt told Noah.

"Okay babe. I've seen your designs there great you." Noah said leaning down to give Kurt a quick kiss.

"Thanks. I'm going to start making some of the easier stuff maybe sell them online see how well they sell. If the sell well I might carry on even after I go back to work. Speaking of work I need to call Rachel and tell her I can't do the next production she's in." Kurt said thoughtfully.

"Yeah and you can do that in the morning right now I want to get some sleep." Noah told Kurt as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah I will. Night Noah."

"Night babe."

* * *

"Mr Puckerman did you find anyone to help with are dancing?" Chloe asked during glee.

"I did have some one coming in but they can anymore so your going to have to use the moves I know." Noah told them.

"Who did you find?" Katie asked as she stood up from the piano.

"My husband is a choreographer. But he can't make it in." Noah said with a smile. "He has thought me some dance moves through the years so I might be better then you think."

"Not being nosy but why can't he make it in?" Katie asked.

"Because we have three kids. Only one of them is in school and he's pregnant." Noah told them.

"Congrats Mr P." Toney said from the back of the room.

"Yeah congratulations my Puckerman." Sophie said with a smile.

"Thank but we need to get back to practicing if we want to be ready." Noah said walking over to the piano.

End of Glee

"Your dance moves are not that bad." Katie told Noah as she left glee.

"Thanks." Noah said with a smile as he grabbed all of his stuff putting them in his bag.

"See ya Mr P." Toney said as he left leaving the choir room empty except for Noah.

Noah grabbed he's bag before making his way to his office.

Noah placed the sheet music on the table before walking out of his office locking it behind him and heading out to his car.

Noah made his way home with a smile on his face thinking about the new baby and how happy he was right now.

"I'm home." Noah shouted as he walked through the house.

"Daddy." Ava said running up to Noah like she always did.

"Hey princess." Noah said picking her up. "You had a good day?" He asked as he walked into the living room.

"Yeah." She said with a huge smile.

"Good." Noah said as he placed her on the sofa so she could watch TV. Before walking into the kitchen and givin Kurt a kiss on the check.

"Hey." Kurt said with a smile.

"Hey babe." Noah said before walking over to the table were Amelia was sitting. "Hey." Noah said as he kissed her on the head. "What you up to?"

"Homework." She said not looking up from what she was doing.

"You need some help?" Noah asked sitting in the chair next to her.

"No I'm good." Amelia told Noah her eyes glued to the table.

Noah just smiled before walking over to the high chair were his son was sitting.

"Hey buddy." Noah said picking him up.

"Daddy." Alfie said happily as Noah picked him up.

"You have fun today?" Noah asked smiling down at the one almost two year old in his arms.

"Yes." Alfie said smiling.

"Good." Noah said before placing him back in the high chair.

Noah seat down at the table and graded the last two papers he has before having dinner.

After dinner the kids had bath time before going to bed.

Kurt and Noah were cuddled up on the sofa watching a movie.

"How many people are coming to Alfie's party?" Noah asked Kurt.

"About twenty. Finn and Rachel are coming with Barbra, dad and Carole and Mercedes is coming with her baby girl. As well as some of alfies friends from nursary. And some of my family." Kurt told Noah.

"Okay." Noah said with a smile.

"You got every thing we need for it?" Kurt asked.

"Yep every thing and more." Noah told Kurt.

Kurt and Noah finished the movie before heading to bed happy about what was happening in there lives right now.


End file.
